POR LO QUE SOY
by CMOM
Summary: Una chica de 16 años de edad, no tiene definida su sexualidad, le atraen las chicas pero no se siente lesbiana, una vida complicada para alguien así, con un padre tradicionalista y duro que no aceptara su condición. Cuando por fin se ve realizado como persona, conoce al amor de su vida, pero por miedo e inseguridades, le oculta una verdad tan delicada ¿Que pasara? Odile y Jamie
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

En un pequeño, pintores y tradicional pueblo ubicado en el país de Inglaterra llamado Dunster, corría el año 2002, por un viejo sendero a la luz de la luna, se encontraban caminando hacia la playa dos jovencitas de apenas dieciseis años de edad, chicas que en todo sentido eran muy diferentes.

Una era de cabellera larga y rubia hasta la cintura, complexión esbelta pero con curvas bien definidas, piel bronceada, ojos aceitunados, nariz afilada y labios delgado, vestida de un short tipo mezclilla demasiado corto y ceñido que acentuaba su firme trasero, una blusa de gasa azul marino, que no dejaba a la imaginación nada.

Detrás de ella caminaba una chica de cabello castaño oscuro muy corto, físicamente mucho más delgada que la otra pero cuerpo atlética aunque no tan formado como la primera, pero de unos intensos y preciosos ojos azules, nariz respingada y provocativos labios carnosos y formados.

Su vestimenta era muy diferente a la de su contraparte, usando pantalón de mezclilla flojo, una camisa tipo polo color rojo liso combinación puesta con su calzado, caminaba tosco y sin chiste con las manos en los bolsillos a diferencia de su acompañante que se movía con gracia y elegancia delante de ella.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vamos? - interrogo la castaña.

-A un lugar donde podamos estar solas, no es obvio? - Volteando la vista hacia ella.

Al llegar a su destino frente a ellas se alzaba una vieja y enorme casona de madera de tres pisos que figuraba frente a la playa, en sus buenos tiempos debió haber sido hermosa, imponente y majestuosa, ahora se encontraba deplorable y en pleno abandono, cayéndose poco a poco en pedazos.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en toda la medula espinal, en verdad ese lugar daba miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿No vienes? - Pregunto la rubia al percatarse que la castaña había detenido su andar.

Titubeo unos segundos, pero decidió moverse al sentir que era tomada de la mano, todo se encontraba en penumbra, por dentro era peor, sucio, apestaba y la madera crujía con cada paso que daban.

-No me gusta este lugar, mejor vámonos de aquí Charlotte – Sugirió la asustadiza castaña al mismo tiempo que hacia el ademan de retirarse de esa espantoso lugar.

De repente, sintió un brusco jalón de su brazo derecho con la suficiente fuerza para aventarla contra una de las porosas paredes, esta, solo apretó los ojos con fuerza para recibir el impacto, como si esta acción fuera suficiente para amortiguar el golpe.

Aunque después sintió un agradable peso sobre ella y unos cálidos labios pegados a los suyos, abrió los ojos de sorpresa y confundida.

-¿Porque quieres irte tan pronto? - Pregunto su acompañante al cortar el beso acercándose seductoramente al lóbulo de su oreja rosándolos con los labios -¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? - Dando pequeños mordisco haciendo que la castaña La escuchara expectante.

Sintió su cuerpo arder de pura excitación cuando la rubia empezó a darse a la tarea de besarla de oreja a cuello, la castaña no pudo mas, tomándola por las caderas empezó acariciarla en suave masaje, ya no soportaba mas, de un solo movimiento, la rubia era la que ahora estaba contra la pared, mientras la castaña hacia el trabajo por ella.

Se sentía en el cielo, totalmente extasiada, pensando que era un sueño, mientras la acariciaba, no podía creer que Charlotte, la chica más hermosa y popular de la escuela, estuviera con ella y en tal situación, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Tan concentrada se encontraba acariciándola, haciendo sus fantasías realidad, que no se percato que detrás de ella una sombra se acercaba lentamente, de repente la castaña fue tapada por la cabeza con una especie de saco en miniatura.

Trato de pelear, de resistirse, pero pudieron someterla por los brazos, varias risas hicieron eco por el lugar, se escuchaban como si algo les hubiera causado gracia, la chica pudo percibir que era más de un individuo.

-Bien hecho cariño – Hablo el que lidereaba al grupo - Pensábamos que ya no iban a venir a la cita.

-¿Qué pasa, quienes son, que es lo que quieren? - Preguntaba la joven la cual no podía ver absolutamente nada.

-La que pensó que ya no iban a venir soy yo, tardaron demasiado.

-Bueno, es que nos pareció fascinante la función que estaban dando – Charlott torció su lindo rostro en una mueca – Y como pago por haber traído la mercancía – Lanzándole un pequeño bulto envuelta con cinta color canela que no pesaba ni quinientos gramos al mismo tiempo que la chica lo atrapaba en el aire – Ahora lárgate, a menos que quieras que hagamos la fiesta contigo también.

-¿Que va a pasar con ella? – pregunto nerviosa la chica viendo a la encapuchada.

-Eso a ti es algo que no debería importarte y no te conviene involucrarte mas, asi que mejor lárgate de una buena vez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió del lugar caminando a todo lo que daban sus torneadas piernas, pero al salir del interior algo la detuvo, su respiración empezó agitarse, se sentía ansiosa, nunca había hecho algo así, bajo la vista hacia el pequeño bulto que se encontraba e su mano derecha.

Volteo hacia atrás, en arrepentimiento por el acto que había cometido, pero salió corriendo del lugar como si eso le costara la vida, al escuchar como la llamaban por su nombre con desgarradora desesperación.

En el interior de la vieja casona, la pobre chica forcejeaba para tratar de zafarse de sus captores, pero que podía hacer una pobre chica contra dos hombres, quienes la tenían agarrada cada uno por ambas extremidades.

Un tercero se encontraba caminando de lado a lado, la ojiazul sentía los pelos de punta al escucha rtan pesados pasos, que le harían?

-Ohh preciosura – Hablo parándose frente a ella – Me pregunto... ¿Cómo es que una flor tan bonita como tu... Te crees un hombre como para retarme?

Literalmente no lo vio venir, sintió una fuerte punzada en el estomago haciendo que se le escapara el aire de los pulmones, el hijo de puta la golpeo con saña en el estomago a puño cerrado.

Instintivamente su cuerpo trato de doblarse por el dolor provocado, pero los muy malditos que la tenían agarrada no permitieron que amortiguara su dolor.

-Voy a darte una lección para que aprendas a ubicarte en esta vida y tomes el lugar que te corresponde y sepas para lo que realmente sirves.

Otro golpe pero ahora directo al rostro, la pobre solo ahogo un quejido de dolor, peligrosamente el individuo acerco su rostro con el de ella - Así aprenderás a pensarlo dos veces antes de querer sonsacar mujeres prohibidas asquerosa marimacha – Aun con el rostro cubierto, podía sentir el asqueroso aliento del tipo penetrar la tela.

La ojiazul no comprendía aquellas palabras - ¿Quee? ¿Cuándo? yo nunca – apenas articulaba pero otro golpe certero en el estomago la hizo callar.

-Llevémosla arriba de una vez.

Fue cargada por sus verdugos, las chica empezó a retorcerse y gritar desesperadamente – Nooo, ¿que van hacer? ¿Que es lo que quieren? ¿Y Charlotte? ¿Donde está Charlotte? !Charloootttteeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Año 2015.

Caminando por las calles acostumbradas, Odile seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, en verdad quería aceptar, pero se sentía mal, más que por su familia como afirmo Clarissa, por Humberto, su primer y único novio el cual tenía ocho años de relación y por fin le había pedido matrimonio, esa era la verdadera razón por la cual dudaba.

Pensó que tal vez, si le exponía la situación a su novio, el aceptaría y hasta podrían planear irse juntos a Londres, y con esa pequeña esperanza en la mano llego hasta un pequeño taller mecánico que obvio, era de su querido Humberto, la cual había sido herencia de su padre al morir.

Se encontraba inclinado sobre un cámara color rojo muy brillante, dando instrucciones a un chico que no había visto jamás, la hermosa pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír - Hola corazón – Hablo para llamar su atención.

Al escuchar aquella dulce voz, se levanto para acercarse a ella y darle un cálido abrazo al mismo tiempo que le daba un corto pero posesivo beso, aunque se encontraba lleno de grasa de motor a ella no le importo regresándole el abrazo con toda el fervor que le profesaba.

A Odile le encantaba cuando Humberto la rodeaba con esos brazos tan anchos y fuertes y como la miraba con esos enormes ojos color chocolate, ya que es un hombre muy bien parecido, mucho más alto que ella, piel morena tostada, pecho ancho y fornido, cabello chino un poco largo sin ser excesivo, mentón fuerte, labios delgados con unos dientes tan blancos y perfectos que deslumbran al sonreír.

-Mi niña, que bueno que viniste, te extrañaba? Como te fue hoy?

-Pues aparte de aguantar chamacos que están en la flor de pubertad...Muy bien.

-Mira, ven te quiero presentar a alguien – Entrelazando sus manos se dirigieron hasta el cámara - El es Ariel alias el Ganso, un viejo amigo, se vino de Sonora con sus papas a trabajar en la ciudad, me lo encontré hace unos días en el Centro Comercial y le ofrecí chambear conmigo, como la vez?

-Mucho gusto Ariel – Extendió la mano la joven para saludar.

-Dime Ganso - Contesto con desgana el muchacho, dejándola con la mano extendida.

-Ok, ganso. - Ignorando su tono de voz y su falta de respeto.

El Ganso no era un chico muy agraciado, su físico es de complexión muy delgada, altura mediana, cabeza y orejas grandes, de tan delgado que se miraba podía vérsele el cuello muy largo, Odile se imaginó que tal vez por eso le apodaban así.

-Humberto, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.

-Vamos adentro - Ambos voltearon a ver al Ganso, Odile no paso desapercibido que el chico la miraba como si estuviera molesto con ella; Cuando ambos le dieron la espalda este todavía seguía observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Entraron a lo que podía llamarse la oficina, el moreno cerró la puerta tras de sí para que no los molestaran - Creo que le caí mal a tu amigo – No pudo evitar hacer el comentario.

-No le hagas caso, lo que pasa es que no es muy sociable, así es el, poco a poco lo vas a ir conociendo, es buena onda.

-Ohhh – Solo expreso la chica – Volvió a sentir el abrazo de su amado y esta le respondió con la misma calidez quedándose así por un buen rato, hasta que el moreno se separo un poco para preguntar qué era eso tan importan que tenía que decirle.

Odile tomo un suspiro largo – Bueno - Un poco nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo – Mejor siéntate.

Quedando frente a ella en unas mullidas sillas, la joven de grandes ojos negros como la noche tomo con cariño las engrasadas manos de su interlocutor para empezar a contarle sobre la oferta de trabajo fuera del país.

Mientas que Odile relataba cómo lo había conseguido, Humberto quedo prácticamente sin entender lo que trataba de decirle - Es una buena oportunidad, la paga es tres veces mayor de lo que estoy ganando ahora y si les gusta cómo me desenvuelvo en el tiempo fijado me van a ofrecer el trabajo planta, que te parece? – Quedando en silencio mirando expectante a su novio por una respuesta.

-Que me parece de que o qué? – Contesto el moreno con una pregunta de notable molestia.

Odile solo lo Miro sin expresión alguna en sus facciones sin mover ningún musculo - Pues... Sobre la oferta trabajo Beto - Hablo confundida, pensando que no se había explicado bien.

-Y te piensas ir así sin más ni más... Y yo que Odile? – Pregunto con más enojo plasmándose en su rostro, no le había agradado nada lo que su chica le decía.

-Por eso te lo estoy diciendo Humberto, para saber qué es lo que piensas y tomar la mejor decisión – Empezaba a sentir ligeros espasmos de nerviosismo en todo el cuerpo, sus blancas mejillas empezaron a tomar un ligero color carmín.

-Ósea que piensas dejarme? - Viéndola acusadoramente quitando sus manos de ella bruscamente.

-No mi vida, por supuesto que no te voy a dejar, por eso te lo estoy diciendo para saber si me apoyas o de pérdida me digas que es lo que opinas – Trataba de hablar con precaución, sabía que si no articulaba las palabras correctas con Humberto, este se molestaría aun mas y seria toda una proeza hacer que se contentara de nuevo con ella.

-¿Pero que te apoye en que Odile? - Sin poder contener ya su rabia, empezó a gritarle – El moreno era muy impulsivo. - Son cinco años Odile es demasiado tiempo y no conforme con eso, en otro País?

-Lo sé pero sabes que cualquier sacrificio tiene su recompensa.

-Cada cuanto nos veríamos ¿No has pensado en eso verdad? - Recargándose sobre la silla, viéndola con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo sé que es un poco difícil pero...

-¿Y nuestros planes que Odile? - Gritándole en el proceso y levantándose de la silla en seco haciendo que se cayera al suelo, Odile lo observaba desde su misma posición con los ojos desorbitados - ¿Acaso ya no te quieres casar conmigo? ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Ya no me amas?

-Por supuesto que te amo y quiero casarme contigo... - Mirándolo con preocupación y precaución levantando las manos - Pero entiende, es una muy buena oportunidad para mi, para nosotros amor.

-No entiendo porque quieres mas si ya tienes un trabajo aquí, me pediste que te diera la oportunidad de estudiar y te la di, me prometiste que en cuanto terminaras tus estudios nos casaríamos, después me pediste trabajar, ¿Y ahora me sales con esto? - Llegando a la locura - Quieres más y tan lejos – gritando con más fuerza.

-Cálmate por favor – Levantándose de la silla con precaución posando sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno para tranquilizarlo - Entiende, es una oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar.

Este se echo hacia atrás para evitar su contacto - Entiéndeme tu a mí, tal parece que estas evitando que nos casemos, si no lo quieres hacer, solo dímelo de una puta vez y terminamos con esto - Se notaba lo furioso que estaba pudiendo verse en las venas del cuello.

-Noo, no, no, por supuesto que no... Mira, he pensado y que te parece si nos vamos juntos a Londres, rentamos un departamentito y empezamos nuestra nueva vida juntos amor, como lo hemos planeado.

-Y yo que voy a estar haciendo hasta allá? - Preguntó aun mas furico - Si aquí tengo mi trabajo, mi taller, mi vida... Mira Odile - Levantado la mano con exasperación, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a golpearla - Si quieres irte hasta el fin del mundo, está bien... Haz lo que quieras, no te voy a detener, pero si lo haces – Viéndola amenazador - Olvídate de mí, así que piénsalo muy, pero muy bien – Regalándole una última mirada asesina antes de salir del lugar.

De un seco portazo dejo a la pobre chica temblando de miedo, No podía creer la reacción de Humberto, nunca se lo espero de esa manera, bajo la vista al suelo sintiéndose miserable, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus hermosos orbes recorriendo sus rojas mejillas, no aguanto más y salió corriendo del taller sin mirar atrás.

En la oscuridad de su habitación pensaba que era lo que iba hacer, lo amaba demasiado, habían vivido y pasado tantas cosas juntos, era su novio, su pareja, su confidente desde los catorce años, tal vez Humberto tenia razón, pensando que era una egoísta que solo pensaba en ella, ya tenía estudios y un trabajo seguro, podía seguir trabajando en la escuela y casarse con Humberto, esos eran los planes.

Sábado en la noche, después de pasarse todo el día encerrada en su habitación, por fin había tomado una decisión, declinaría la oportunidad que le ofrecían, así que se levanto de la cama y se arreglo para ir a buscarlo, pedirle disculpas y decirle que se iba a quedar con él, porque no importaba lo demás, que el tenia razón (Triste pensamiento de una mujer cuando deja que el hombre la manipule).

Ocho con veinte minutos, de camino hacia el taller, mentalmente ensayaba las palabras que iba a decir para pedirle disculpas y entre mas se aproximaba mas ansiosa se ponía y sentía que las palabras se le iban de la mente.

Al llegar miro todo oscuro, eso era extraño ya que Humberto trabajaba hasta muy tarde, pero al acercarse cada vez más a la entrada, se fijo que el gran portón de aluminio estaba sobrepuesto, sabía que el se encontraba dentro ya que nunca dejaba el lugar solo y mucho menos sin candado, así que decidió entrar.

Fijándose por el camino para no tropezar con algo, se dirigió a la oficina para encender las luces, estaba muy oscuro, al irse acercando al lugar quedo paralizada al escuchar como una especie de quejido, de repente se paralizo y asusto volteando para todos lados para saber de que eran esos ruidos, cuando por fin supo de donde provenían, se acerco lo mas silenciosamente posible.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que tal vez su novio se sentía enfermo o tal vez tenia algún tipo de dolor; La ventana de la oficina se encontraba cerrada y la cortina puesta, pero la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, pudo ver que adentro había una ligera luz iluminando el lugar, fue acercándose cada vez mas hasta tocar la puerta, trato de moverla lo más despacio posible para ver quién o qué era lo que estaba haciendo esos ruidos.

Una gran lámpara de las que usaba Humberto para trabajar por las noches estaba encendida, por la incandescente luz quedo cegada por unos segundos, pero poco a poco fue recuperando la visión y pudo distinguir una silueta a lado de la lámpara, cuando pudo enfocar la vista pudo ver de quien se trataba... Odile quedo pasmada, abrió demasiados los ojos y su quijada casi se le iba para el suelo, su sorpresa fue tan grande que sintió que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

No puede ser... Esta es una pesadilla, hablaba mentalmente, empezó a sentir sus mejillas arder, sus piernas empezaron a temblar pensando que cederían ahí mismo, una corriente eléctrica en su espina hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza, su corazón empezó a trabajar con más fuerza, su cerebro había quedado en shock, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban.


End file.
